


Despertar

by Tweekers



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Qué cosa tan horrorosamente azucarada estáis a punto de leer
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más allá de aquellas sábanas, París se desperezaba bajo los primeros rayos del sol. Pero, para ser sinceros, a ninguno de ellos le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que no estuviese dentro de las fronteras de aquella cama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despertar

Combeferre dormía boca arriba, plácidamente. Sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados, así que supo que estaba soñando. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento y profundo. La suave luz matinal no llegaba a turbar su descanso, pero arrancaba hermosos destellos a sus pestañas claras y a su cabello. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y de vez en cuando los movía, murmurando sin voz.

Bahorel, echado sobre un costado junto al filósofo, lo contemplaba con el sigilo de un depredador que no desea sobresaltar a su presa. Admiraba cada poro de su piel, cada curva de su musculatura, y para sus adentros reconocía que Jean-Jacques era endiabladamente hermoso.

Julién lo observó abrir los ojos con lentitud y fijar la mirada en el techo durante unos segundos, seguro de que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos lo más rápido posible. Se giró hasta quedar acostado de lado, como el boxeador, mirándolo a los ojos con su característico brillo de curiosidad. Le regaló una sonrisa somnolienta, y Bahorel sólo supo responder de una forma: se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la boca.

Más allá de aquellas sábanas, París se desperezaba bajo los primeros rayos del sol. Pero, para ser sinceros, a ninguno de ellos le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que no estuviese dentro de las fronteras de aquella cama.

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy dando mucha mucha mucha lata con esta pareja, pero es que son mi OTP así que ná.


End file.
